The purpose of this project is to facilitate the development of adjunct hyperthermia modalities for cancer treatment by theoretically and experimentally studying the spatial and temporal variation in the temperature field of tissues subjected to microwave and radio-frequency electromagnetic radiation. Currently, we are (1) experimentally measuring the patterns of energy deposition within extremity phantoms produced by various types of helical coil applicators; (2) theoretically describing the electromagnetic interaction of a limb with a helical coil in terms of its design parameters; and (3) theoretically describing the transient thermal profiles within limbs produced by helical coils. We are also performing electromagnetic and thermal modeling of the unwanted non-local energy deposition occurring outside of the hyperthermia applicator.